1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a base structure of an electronic apparatus, and more particularly, it relates to a base structure of an electronic apparatus that improves the convenience and security of replacing electrical parts within the base structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the general design of portable electronic devices such as laptop or tablet computers, the base has a flip cover or a recess for accommodating or replacing storage devices, the battery module, or other components. Traditional portable electronic devices mostly use screws to lock all kinds of flip covers on the bases. When a user wants to remove or replace any component in the base, he or she needs to use tools to repeatedly loosen or tighten those screws; it is very inconvenient for the user. Therefore, some portable electronic devices exclude the use of the screws. Instead, a fixing structure disposed on the flip cover is used to fix the flip cover to the base and a corresponding hole is disposed on the base near the flip cover. When it is necessary to disassemble such portable electronic devices, the user can directly extend a finger into the hole to open the flip cover. However, the added hole is of a certain size, and the beauty and overall consistency of the appearance of the device can be degraded.
Furthermore, when the components of the portable electronic device are disassembled and replaced, it is usually necessary to remove the battery module of the device first. If the user ignores this step, static electricity may damage the original functions of other components in the process of the replacement of components by hand. Severe damage could leave the device in a nonfunctioning state.
Therefore, it is necessary to further improve the base structure of an electronic apparatus to allow the easy removal of components and prevent the possibility of damage from static electricity to address the problems of the previous art.